


send you my love on a wire

by Anonymous



Series: in the enemies' territory [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Captivity, Clones, Dirty Talk, Electric stimulation, Emotional Manipulation, Kidnapping, Light Dom/sub, M/M, MAMA Era Powers (EXO), Music Video: Obsession (EXO), X-Chen, X-EXO Clones (EXO), X-Suho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:15:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25391488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Chën can hear the water singing inside Junmyeon.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Junmyeon | Suho
Series: in the enemies' territory [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839658
Comments: 15
Kudos: 103
Collections: Anonymous





	send you my love on a wire

**Author's Note:**

> just a heads up, this contains sex with weird electric shock stimulation, so if that's not your jam, i advise you not to read on, thank you!

Chën can hear the water singing inside Junmyeon.

He listens to it now, with Junmyeon sitting on the floor of Chën's lair, only a few heartbeats away. Their prisoner comes often to him, to watch his team monitored on Chën's wall of CCTV screens. Junmyeon always asks for permission first, a meek little request, and Chën finds it as amusing as it is unnecessary. Suhø's the one holding Junmyeon's leash, allowing him to walk their base freely, so long as he doesn't escape. And who is Chën to disagree with their leader's decisions?

That doesn't mean Chën finds it not questionable. It seems easy to underestimate Junmyeon. The other members are quick to do so, taunts and mockery coming naturally to them, but Chën despises carelessness as much as he despises most things.

"They think you are weak," Chën states. Junmyeon doesn't stir, doesn't avert his eyes from the screens. "But that's not really it, is it?"

Again, there is no response, but Chën doesn't mind, didn't really expect one. He quite enjoys that about Junmyeon, how he keeps himself closed, a book full of secrets that Chën is curious to read. It's unfamiliar and rare, that vague feeling, almost akin to fondness.

He gets up from his seat and moves to kneel behind Junmyeon, arms snaking around his body to pull him in, Junmyeon's back pressed firmly to Chën's chest.

"You came to us willingly," Chën murmurs against Junmyeon's nape, inhaling his scent. This close, he can feel the water flowing underneath Junmyeon's skin, can hear it splash and tide like the undercurrent of a river. "You let our Suhø win, surrendered on purpose."

Junmyeon tries to keep himself still, but Chën doesn't miss the light tremors of flesh as soon as Chën seals his lips above it. He trails them along Junmyeon's neck, drinks from him as if from a clear mountain spring. Chën doesn't kiss, has never known anything about human affection in his short time of existence as a clone. But he supposes he's drawn to Junmyeon, because Junmyeon's powers compliment his own.

"Will you fight me?" Chën finds himself asking, needlessly. Even Junmyeon seems to think that, puffing out a noise that sounds suspiciously like a little laugh.

"No," Junmyeon says.

"Why?" Chën knows the answer, but he wants to hear it from Junmyeon.

"Because water yields to lightning."

Chën closes his eyes, and Junmyeon's aura becomes visible to him. A tangible thing in his hands. Although Suhø is a perfect copy of Junmyeon, all Chën sees are the differences. It's like looking at two paintings that have nothing in common except for the theme. Junmyeon is a quiet lake, dew in the morning, gentle rain. Suhø is crashing waves, pulling tides, the drowning sea.

"He never lets me touch him," Chën shares before he sends tiny sparks from his fingertips, making Junmyeon gasp. "Not like this." Another wave of low-humming electricity follows, and Junmyeon flinches violently in his arms. "Not like he lets us touch you."

The shock of that sudden assault has Junmyeon trembling, curling in on himself like a wounded animal. Chën wraps even closer around him in mock comfort, shushing sweetly against his ear. They stay like this until the surveillance videos in front of them change, and Chën suddenly remembers something.

"He'd never touch you like this either, would he?" Chën asks as he feels some sick satisfaction looking at his many screens, seeing the expression of pure despair on his very own face. The name drips off his tongue like honey. " _Jongdae_."

The water inside Junmyeon shifts at that, wild emotions flooding him like a dam just broke. He remains silent and unmoving, but Chën sees right through the faux composure. It's actually funny, he decides after weeks of observing their enemies. Team EXO all react like this, the exact same way, every single member. Caring too much about one another.

"Come," Chën coaxes, pulling Junmyeon up, "let me show you something."

Junmyeon goes easily, pliable like water itself, although his gaze lingers on Jongdae's distorted images on screen. Bathed even in the cool monitor lights, Chën notices the warmth in Junmyeon's eyes, nemesis to the ice in Suhø's. Chën pulls their attention to himself again, away from his Original, before he can acknowledge the odd twist in his stomach.

He moves to his chair at the chess table again, bringing Junmyeon down with him to sit on his lap. Whether their current position humiliates Junmyeon, he doesn't mention. Chën wonders if it made things easier for the former leader ever since he became X-EXO's plaything, to forget about pride altogether.

"Imagine him," Chën tells Junmyeon in a whisper, leaning in close once again, hands coming up to keep him in place, "he always sits there, opposite of me."

This is new, an experiment of sorts. A game, although nothing really is a game to Chën, who treats playing chess like a battle in war. He is considered to be the most sharp-minded on his team, terribly pragmatic and efficient in all of his tasks. This should be no different, Chën thinks as he grips Junmyeon's jaw, his other hand resting on his chest.

"Look," Chën says when he catches Junmyeon casting his gaze downward instead, looking like he doesn't want to partake at all. He slides his hand to one of Junmyeon's nipples, prickling it with tiny needles of lightning. Junmyeon jumps with a whimper, harshly brought back to the current situation at hand.

"Be good," Chën reminds him, "I wanted to show you something, don't you want to know?" He pauses for a moment for Junmyeon's heartrate to settle again, but he still holds onto the nipple with his thumb and index though, rolling it between his fingers, pinching, pulling. Letting Junmyeon know that he can give him a repetition of that punishment anytime. 

It doesn't take long until the teasing has Junmyeon squirming, struggling to hold in the sounds he wants to make. Chën doesn't mind, appreciates technique as much as he values strategy, always factors in patience in his plans. Besides, he can feel it clearly already, Junmyeon's water simmering inside from his touch alone.

"You know what makes him lose?" Chën accentuates his question with another weak bolt sent from his fingertips, lighting up sensitive nerves and luring out Junmyeon's first moan. "You." 

His hand wanders over to the other bud, not leaving it neglected. Chën switches to yet another form of lightning, vibration that elicits pleasure, before he continues to talk over Junmyeon's erratic breaths. "Mentioning your name is enough. He can't even look at you when you're on screen, floating inside Suhø's museum halls. Poor, soft-hearted Kim Jongdae."

Junmyeon cries miserably at that, conflict and shame written all over his face, because he feels good right now, when the words should make him feel bad. Chën is the one making Junmyeon this way, and that thought alone, having this kind of power over someone else, it makes Chën... it swirls up arousal inside of him like a thunderstorm about to wreak havoc on the world.

"What would he think if he was sitting there right across from us, this very moment," Chën wonders out loud, hand sliding down Junmyeon's front now, slipping underneath the waistband of his pants without hesitation. Junmyeon is hard already, and he stutters on a moan when Chën's fingers curl around him, taking hold of him. "What would he say if he saw you like this?"

He doesn't wait for an answer as he starts stroking, palm deftly gliding up and down, pulling back and forth, squeezing and relaxing until he finds a hypnotic rhythm. It doesn't take long before Chën senses Junmyeon sinking within himself, into a state that reminds him of when Junmyeon's under Suhø's spell, trapped underwater.

"Feels good?" Chën asks, lips hovering above the juncture between Junmyeon's neck and shoulder, tasting the water sizzling underneath now, responding to Chën's ministrations. He slips two fingers inside Junmyeon's pliant mouth, enjoying the feeling of Junmyeon whining around them. "Should we make him watch next time?"

Junmyeon's body tenses at the suggestion, the only way to voice his protest coming as a choked sob. Chën is quick in his intent to convince him otherwise, charging up on his powers once more, sending off fresh sparks of electricity with every stroke on Junmyeon's cock now. 

It must be maddening, Chën imagines as he feels Junmyeon twitching sporadically in his arms, moans falling endlessly from his stuffed mouth. "How about I have you kneel under the table sucking me off, while he and I play our match of chess?" Chën barrels on, a little breathless himself now, "Or would he like it better if I just bent you over and fuck you dry?"

Junmyeon's tears are flowing freely now, and Chën is determined to see this through until the very end, break all limits and send him over the edge, ruin Junmyeon in a way that would ruin him for Jongdae. "You think he doesn't want it, would never do this, but he's Lightning, the same as me. He'd _use_ you like I'm using you right now," Chën feels his power unbound, surging through him as it surges through Junmyeon, every vein in his body a conduit of pleasure. 

"He knows our nature, too. Water yields to Lightning," Chën echoes, and Junmyeon comes in his hand, voice lost on a silent moan, his entire body twisting and convulsing utterly from that radical high. Chën can see it behind closed eyes, Junmyeon's orgasm rising and ebbing away like the waves on a shore, the ocean clearing after a storm.

They don't move from their spot for several minutes afterwards, their labored breaths the only thing that can be heard inside Chën's room. Chën tries to listen to the familiar melody of water within Junmyeon, but all he finds is chaos. Chën reminds himself that he was the one who messed it up just moments ago, and focuses not to feel anything.

Just as the silence becomes too stuffy, Junmyeon stirs and gets up quietly, never making a fuss. Chën is relieved that they seem to have agreed on this dynamic they can both work with, because even Chën has to admit that his emotions run too high after sex. And frankly, he doesn't know a fuck about how to treat someone when it ends. Might never know how to treat Junmyeon.

Chën watches as Junmyeon stumbles his way to the television screens, placing a hand on the one that shows a close-up of Jongdae. Junmyeon leans his forehead against it, eyes and lips pressed tightly shut as to not cry, the moment too tender that Chën has to look away. He can hear rain now, chasing after thunder.

"Thank you for letting me see them, Chën," Junmyeon says, before he exits the room.

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  is this going to turn into a series of all x-exo members passing junmyeon around like a ho? we shall see  
> anyway, if you enjoyed this story, i'd be so happy to see you leave a like or share your thoughts in a comment!  
> bye!


End file.
